Pro's and Con's and The Earl's Demon Life
by AccountmovedtoTeiFuya
Summary: How did he end up working in a shop, stuck being immortal and haunted by look alikes of his past? Ciel hasn't had a good life as a demon,so Sebastian is getting another shot at reclaiming the soul he was first promised hundreds of years ago. CielXLizzy DISCONTINUED
1. His Butler Has Returned

"Ciel! Wake up!" A deep manly voice banged on his door loudly. The pounding woke the boy from his slumber, as usual. Ciel stepped up from his bed a got himself dressed. Now you might be thinking why is the Earl that we've come to know so well dressing himself. Ciel glanced over at the same small mirror a few feet away from him. The mirror seemed to be mocking him. The harsh awakening and the mirror's reflection remind him of how he got to this point.

"_**You can't just use those demon powers to get whatever you want! You took the easy way out and broke the contract. There for you will be stripped of your demonic abilities."**_

The words rang in his head as he stepped down the creaky wooden stairs. Sure his room, if he could call it that, was upstairs, but a shop took place downstairs. A shop where 6 young boys worked, including Ciel. Yes, the famous Earl Phantomhive from the 18th century was now working in a convince store, broke, and living off the owners of the store.

"Bout time you woke up. Mum was about to stomp up there herself." A boy with orange-ish hair stood staring down at Ciel. This was Jeremy, the second youngest boy at age 11. "And we all know how angry she gets when you slack off." The boy nagged with a thick British accent.

"I know. I know." Ciel replied, expressionless as always. Then a big hand hit his mid back, followed by a deep voice laughing.

"Tardy as always Ciel." It was another of the boys; Zane was the oldest and acted as if he was the owner of the shop himself. "You better hurry, or you'll never get the shop swept before father gets home." Zane joked. Ciel just rolled his eyes, grabbed the broom, and walked off to start work.

_Finally, a moment to myself. _Ciel thought stepping out in front of the shop. Zane always had him sweep the sidewalk in front of the shop, even though it sounded ridiculous. He began to sweep slowly and lazily, because he wasn't really trying. Sure, he's been here at least a month or two, but he still isn't use to the work.

"Looks like you're working hard there." Ciel heard from aside. The familiar voice rang in his head, a high pitched and sweet girl's voice. Ciel's eyes widened as he quickly looked over to see a short girl about 13 with the same blond ping-tails and the green eyes. The perfect reflection of his fiancé standing right before him.

"Lizzie….." He muffled under his breath stepping back a bit. Ciel's eyes as wide as he could get them.

_But Lizzie… How….. its been years, at least a hundred!_ Ciel thought gripping the broom tightly. The girl smiled and laughed a bit.

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else." The mysterious girl said cheerfully. The aura that came off of her just spelled L.I.Z.Z.I.E for Ciel, but he knew better. Ciel calmed himself and set his eyes back to the expressionless 'setting' as usual. "I'm Ella sorry."

_Ella, Elizabeth, that's just crazy._ Ciel seemed a bit upset that it wasn't her, and began to slightly sweep the cement ground.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive, correct?" Ella asked stepping closer to him. Her two gloved hands in two eager fists.

"Yes, how is it you know me?" Ciel asked in a suspicious tone. Instead of answering the girl grabbed Ciel's arm and started dragging him down the street until she turned into an alley way.

"What was that?" Ciel asked trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you master Phantomhive, but the man said that this would be the best form to get your attention." Her face shinning in the one stroke of light in the middle of a dark alley way. "But you must come with me, he won't wait long." Her voice sounding more butchered as the light captured her form changing. Ella no longer resembled the blonde chipper finance Ciel once had. Ella now had long black hair and familiar bright red eyes. Those eyes struck a sudden chord with him. The eyes of a being that haunted many human's nightmares. Those red orbs showed that human blood no longer flowed through their veins, the eyes of a demon. Ella showed she was in a rush though so she again grabbed his arm and began to run. This time he couldn't notice where they were going, she was moving at amazing speed. When they finally stopped they were at the old metal door of a lower class apartment. Ella took one knock and the door opened with no one standing as an invite.

The inside was not some crappy apartment. The silver marble staircase, with darkened blue carpeting covering the entire floor. The familiar staircase was way too good to be true. Was Ciel truly standing in the manor of his that he had abandoned long ago?

"Well it's about time Ella." A familiar smooth voice spoke down and echoed through the hall. Ciel heard footsteps coming his way. This all making him tense with curiosity. "It's good to see you again." That statement was obviously for Ciel. Ciel's expression could not be more shocked as he stared at the tall black haired man with a shiny butler suit that looked untouched. "Welcome home, Young Master." Sebastian said smirking at Ciel.

**DUN DUN DUN! Well this is to set up things, ALL will be explained in this series.**


	2. His Butler The Trator

**So you're all prob thinking. "Wtf is with sexi Sebbi-chan?" This chapter shall explain that part XD**

"So from what I hear, being _just _immortal isn't as great as you thought it would be." Sebastian spoke stepping closer to Ciel. Ciel's shocked expression finally faded into a glare. Sebastian needled down in a sign of respect.

_Now that I'm an immortal mortal he wants my soul once more. _The butlers act was convincing but that day changed his thoughts on the, oh so trusting Sebastian…..

What really happened that day…

It had been 12 years since Ciel had been turned into a demon by Hannah, and Sebastian had been running off on his own every once in a while. It was no trouble for Ciel, for the advantages of a demon had helped his life amazingly.

Today the young Earl thought about going to look for an old chess set that in left in the manor. _It would be nice to see what happened to the manor. _He thought walking up the stairs of his old home. "Finnian, you need to tend to the garden." Ciel joked not expecting a reply as he entered the empty house.

"Someone's there Mey." Ciel heard from upstairs, the voice happened to sound a lot like Finny.

"Impossible." A scratchy woman's voice said as steps were heard from the top of the stairs. A woman stood in the middle of the stair case with black pants and a dark purple tank top. Her hair resembled the maroon hair his old maid once had. The woman put her left hand to her hip while taking the cigarette from her mouth and tossing it to the ground only to put it out with her foot. "Looks like Phantomhive is a surprise guest." She said with a snooty tone, she sounded like Mey Rin but with a deeper more focused tone.

"Really!" A higher pitched boy's voice said as the boy threw himself down the stairs. "Wow, I must be seeing ghosts now. It's really you!" Finny hadn't changed at all, seriously, he was wearing a pair of simple jeans and a white t-shirt. Same orange messy hair, and he was even wearing his gardening hat.

"Mey Rin, Finny? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked walking up to the two.

"I don't think he's a ghost." Mey Rin said to Finny. She sat on the stair in front of her and Finny sat right next to her. "Take a seat kid." Signaling Ciel to sit next to her, so he did. "Sense this is your home I guess I should tell you that when you left Finny, Bardroy, and I decided to take over the Funtom company. Bardroy kept it running…"

"Yeah! Bardroy and Mey even got married!" Finnian interrupted. Ciel looked at Mey Rin with curiosity. Mey flashed her simple silver ring.

"Bardroy purposed to me about a year later, but he just disappeared 3 years ago. Haven't seen him since." Mey Rin finished explain. Although she forgot about how the mansion got in terrible shape, Mey Rin had changed after Bardroy went missing and stopped being who she was.

"And I'm still the Gardener, even though all my supplies broke." Finny added.

_So Mey Rin is a shut in and Finny is hopelessly lost? _Is what Ciel got from all this. He was mostly surprised at the fact that no one questioned him being alive and still 13. _This is what I've done to them, isn't it? _He thought to himself.

"Mey, Finny…. I…"

"There you are Young Master." Sebastian said stepping into the manor entrance. Sebastian had a habit of showing up when it came to their past. There was a reason for that too. When Ciel was forced it becoming a demon he was given specific rules due to the fact that he made a contract with Sebastian. (1) No one can know you're a demon, besides other of your kind. (2) You can ONLY kill the innocent. (3) You may never speak to those important to your past, and this rule was the rule that started it all.

"Sebastian." Finny and Ciel said in unison both now standing.

"Young Master, seems you've found some old friends." Sebastian smiled at Finnian and Mey Rin.

"Sebastian! Ciel! Where have you to been!" Finny rushed to the bottom of the stairs.

_These questions are coming up now? _Ciel thought about to role his eyes, but he was more focused of Sebastian's presences. His butler knew Ciel's special rules and was going to turn him in.

"Oh Sebbi-chan, Grell's been wanting you. Oh, and next time you see him, tell him you don't live here anymore." Mey Rin said with the snooty attitude that came off her. She walked back upstairs flipping her long maroon hair behind her.

"Oh dear…" Finny looked back at Sebastian, then back at the stair case. "It was nice to see you." Finnian said right before he ran upstairs to find Mey.

"Well it seems you've run into Finnian and Mey Rin." Sebastian said with the devious smirk knowing Ciel had broken one of his rules.

"It was an accident. I didn't know they would be here." Ciel defended himself trying to stay calm.

"You know what happens now. Surely you couldn't explain this." Sebastian's smirk widened, Ciel didn't even think that was possible. Sebastian took a step closer, but a stroke of far overcame Ciel and he turned and started to run down a side hallways.

_What am I doing, I'm Ciel Phantomhive damnit! Why am I running from my own butler! _Even though he kept thinking this way he continued to run. When he looked ahead to see where he was running to he suddenly noticed there was nothing but darkness ahead of him. Same to both sides of him, nothing but darkness. _Where am I?_

"You broke the rules Phantomhive." Ciel stopped walking and listened to the small little girls voice. "I thought you were better than that Ciel." She let out a small, yet creepy, laugh.

"You don't understand, I didn't mean to…." Ciel tried to explain himself, but it was no use.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you've broken the rules you were specifically given, therefor broken another contract, your contract with us." A deeper woman's voice spoke. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is true and these two are witnesses." Sebastian's voice spoke for Ciel as a light shined on Finnian and Mey Rin tied in chains to the stone wall.

"What, why, let them go now Sebastian!" Ciel yelled at his scheming butler.

"I'm afraid not. As witnesses to you breaking your contract they must be killed." The deeper woman's voice explained.

"That doesn't make any sense they are completely innocent!" Ciel now defending Mey Rin and Finny's chase.

_That's ridicules! They shouldn't lose their lives because I broke the rules! _

"Sebastian, kill them." The little girls voice ordered Sebastian. Sebastian turned to Mey Rin who was knocked out from restraint. Finnian silently slipping tears. Ciel dropped to his knees as his watch Sebastian, his trusted butler, who he suffered with and was saved by, stab Mey Rin in the stomach. Mey Rin snapped her eyes open wide as he slowly and painfully moved the knife up through her casual size breasts and stopped at her collar bone. The pain was so strong and unbearable that she couldn't wait to die. Her life ended that very second and the chains released, dropping her adult body to the ground laying there lifeless. Ciel was about to burst into tears, but Ciel needed to stay strong and couldn't show weakness in a place like this. Finnian, on the other hand, couldn't hold back a single tear. Sebastian then turned to Finnian, who looked so innocent. Sebastian didn't hesitate to shove that knife, that was covered in Mey's blood, into Finnian's chest. Ciel looked down as Finny's eye rolled to the back of his head and his eyelids forever closed. Finny was next to drop to the ground lifeless and that area of the room went black, leaving nothing but darkness once more. They were both dead.

"The deed is done." Were the only words that came from Sebastian's mouth. Ciel shivering from his feelings about to overcome him, both anger and fear. Not an inch of sadness crowded his heart, all he wanted to do was start the whole day over again.

"You can't just use those demon powers to get whatever you want! You took the easy way out and broke the contract. There for you will be stripped of your demonic abilities." A man's voice spoke. So many powerful demons laid hidden in the darkness. Sebastian smirked, although no one was there to see it. Sebastian had succeeded in turning his master mortal, Ciel's wish was granted a while ago, so it was time for the butler to gain the soul he worked so hard for. "But as a punishment you will keep your immortality. Living a life with no one there to help you but strangers, your butler will be taken from you and you will live forever." That statement causing Sebastian to frown, after all that he still hadn't gained the soul. Sure, Ciel was human, but still immortal; it didn't seem fair in his eyes.

Ciel stood with his eyes open wide, a single tear fell from the corner of his left eye. The darkness began to fade and the hallway was soon visible. Ciel walked out of the Phantomhive manner still shell shocked as he walked into the world, for the first time… alone.

**TAA DAA! That should explain why Sebbi isn't with his dear master XD BUT I HATED KILLING OF MEY AND FINNY, but it had to be done….**


	3. His Butler's New Contract

**So to continue on with the story… **

"What do you want?" Was the only question Ciel could think to say, even though it was obvious Sebastian wanted one thing and one thing only, his soul.

"I came here to give you another chance of course." Sebastian said in a witty tone making him seem as untrustworthy as he was. The words 'another chance' gained Ciel's attention.

"What do you mean another chance?" Ciel sounded cautious.

"Why, don't you want to restart things, make it so that you were never turned into a demon, so that you didn't have to see your servants suffer?" Sebastian explained. Clearly Sebastian was going to, somehow, turn back time to when his 'master' wasn't immortal and take his soul like he should of in the first place.

"No," Everything in Ciel's head said 'decline'. "I want something else." Ciel wanted something else, ever since that day. The day when two people that were so close to him had to suffer because of his mistake. "I want to fix things, but not from the beginning. I want to fix everyone's lives. Find Bardroy and the others and… and….. I want to see Lizzie again….." Ciel spoke as if these were several commands, but they all fit into one.

_I want everyone who I care for to live a happy life without me, and I want to see that and know that their content._ Is what he meant to say, but the right words were only in his mind. Ciel's heart pounded, he'd never thought for others this much before, but after the things he's gone through as a normal being was hard. He didn't want to see people he trusted go through anything like that ever, so this was his chance to do so.

"I see." Sebastian smirked, as usual when it came to Ciel's orders. "You want to fix things. Might I say I've never seen you this generous before."

"Don't think this is a change of heart." Ciel didn't want to seem soft to Sebastian.

"Of course not Master." Sebastian stood tall. "Surely you understand that making a contract will close the gates of paradise to you forever." He said to begin making the contract.

"I do." That was Ciel's agreement. A signature on the invisible contract that binned the two. "Besides, the gates were out of my reach since the beginning."

Sebastian turned to Ella, who had been kneeling there the whole time as instructed by Sebastian.

"This doesn't mean our mission is complete." He stated to the young looking demon that bowed before him.

"I know sir." Ella quietly replied standing. She glanced over at Ciel, being eye level with him, with a slightly worried expression. Ciel thought nothing of it.

"Now, I wish to take a stole around the manor." Ciel ordered. Ella nodded and walked over to the door opening it. A small stroke of sunlight shined into the manor hall. Ciel could see the manor's front garden neatly taken care of. Ciel didn't question how he was back in the real manor, he didn't bother questioning most things Sebastian pulled off.

"Master, it would be best if Ella escorted you." Sebastian suggested. Ciel seemed a bit annoyed by the offer, but he didn't bother arguing. Ella and Ciel walked out of the manor into the simple decorated front view of the Phantomhive home. Ciel walked in slight amazement that the manor seemed almost brand new and rebuilt.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother Master Phantomhive." Ella quietly said in her some-what high voice. Ciel looked over at her she seemed upset as she walked staring at the ground.

"Why are you calling me master? It's not like you work for me, you're associated with Sebastian." Ciel replied, coming off a bit rudely even though he didn't mean to.

"Because I work for Sebastian and he works for you." Ella was attempting not to spill information about herself or her work, making Ciel a bit aggravated.

"Might I ask, what do you do for Sebastian?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Ella stopped walking, she looked down at the ground. Ciel looked back and could only see her mouth by the angle.

"I do believe that is none of your concern 'Master' Phantomhive." Her voice suddenly became smoother.

"I do believe it is, he's my butler." Ciel pointed out, not the least bit curious of her actions. She stepped closer lifting her head a bit.

"Ciel why don't you be a good little boy," She harshly grabbed his left wrist. "And…." Ella was close enough that Ciel got a creepy vibe, almost like she was about to kiss him or something. "Stay out of a demons business, you stubborn, spoiled, and stupid little brat!" She yelled, throwing his arm down with enough force to send him to the stone floor. Ciel sat on the ground staring up at her. A mysterious smile was written on her face. Ciel was only a little shocked by this, but didn't know why he wasn't completely shocked. Ella kneeled down over him. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it." She leaned over him, closer, and closer. "Its not often an immortal, such as yourself, comes along, with looks as sharp as yours." Ella lifted his chin up. A smooth smile laid across her face.

_This freak is actually going to kiss me!_ Ciel thought, he was about to call out for help.

"Seba…"

"Shhhh." Ella interrupted his call for Sebastian by holding her pointer finger to his mouth. "We wouldn't want to bother your hard working butler, now would we?" A clever tone sprang from her lips. She slightly puckered her lips about to go in for a kiss but there was suddenly a tug at her pony-tail, causing her to stop. The small tugged to her black hair turned into a harsh pull, sending her head back. Ciel looked up to see his strange butler standing before him.

"Looks like someone can't control herself." Sebastian said pulling her off of his master. Ella sat on the ground watching Sebastian helping his younger master stand. The both looked down at her. Ella blinked her eyes a couple times.

"Oh dear!" Ella quickly stood brushing the little bit of dirt from the ground off of her simple gray dress. "I'm so very truly sorry Master Phantomhive." Ella quickly said in a dear apology, her voice had gone back to the quiet innocent voice of a short 13 year old girl. Sebastian sighed staring down at the short demon girl.

"What am I going to do with you." Sebastian mumbled quiet enough so no one heard. Sebastian escorted Ciel back into the manner answering every one of his questions with 'I'm not sure, I'm still finding out more about her.'

"What happened to me? Why did you do that to Ciel?" She asked, acting if someone was there to listen.

"Sebastian was right, his soul truly mouthwatering." A voice within her spoke as Ella stepped closer to the entrance of the Phantomhive manor. Ella didn't reply to the strange voice that sounded smoother than hers.

Ciel was irritated by Sebastian refusing to answer a single one of his questions. He stepped into his old office that didn't seem to have a speck of dust. He took a seat in his properly cushioned office chair looking around.

_Don't worry everyone, I'm going to fix everything that I ruined._

**Chapter 3, COMPELETED. Ella is just a ball of fun, isn't she! XD Can someone say rape? But now Sebastians back and they are ready to time travel baby!**


	4. His Butler's Object

Ciel woke up with a very unusual mood. A mood of stupidity that made him seemed ashamed of his own actions.

_I'm such an idiot. How exactly am I supposed to go back in time!_

"Morning Young master. I see I didn't have to wake you up." Sebastian said stepping into Ciel's dark room. He opened the dark red curtains to let the small cloud covered sunlight into the room. Ciel stood and walked over to his dresser in his one simple white dress shirt. "Are you planning to dress yourself?" Ciel's butler asked as Ciel stood there looking away.

"Of course, I've gotten quite use to it, no thanks to you." He replied stubbornly. Ciel had quite an experience with teaching himself how to put on clothes. There was that one time Ciel walked down stair without a shirt under his jacket and didn't have time to go back upstairs, he swore to ALWAYS put on his shirt before his jacket. The worst part is wear he had a 15 minuet fight with his pants because he could button them correctly, so he ended up not wearing any….. yeah he didn't make that mistake again. Sebastian stepped out of the room with no comment as Ciel put on a blue attire, his favorite. The navy shorts that cut at his knees, and black dress shirt and a navy jacket that black buttoned up to his neck. He looked over at an eye patch placed on the nightstand to the left of his bed. It had been a while since he'd worn an eye patch to cover his contract seal. After it ripped about 4 years ago he just covered his right eye with his hair. He grabbed his shoes and socks and sat on the bed to slip them on. Ciel reached over and grabbed the black silk eye patch from his white stand. He ran it over his head and adjusted it so it fit right over the damned seal on his right eye, letting his bags almost completely cover the patch.

"Good morning Master Phantomhive." A girl said walking into the Earl's room. It was Ella dress in the signature Phantomhive maid's outfit, her long black hair and the frilly blue and white dress made her seem a bit of a Lolita, but for Ciel he'd only seen one woman wear that.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked rudely after their last encounter he was in no mood to see her dressed like that. Ella, being as shy as can be, stepped back in shock, as if she didn't even know what she was doing. She seemed helpless and hopeless. Ella stood up straight with a worried face and curtsied.

"I'm so very sorry Young Master, I can explain yesterday's events, I really can." Ella said quiet and softly in defense. Her head down at the ground as if she just killed someone.

_She can't know what that feels like, I can't help but feel sympathy for her. But why? I need to stop thinking so softly. _

"Don't bother, just go get my breakfast ready. I want to get this thing started as soon as possible." Ciel ordered Ella, hey may not have shown it, but that was his sign to her of forgiveness. Ella nodded and stepped out of the room. Once he could no longer hear her foot steps from her small heels he finally stepped out of the room, completely and correctly dressed.

"Morning Young Master." Sebastian again greeted the boy as he sat in the dining hall. "I'm afraid that we won't exactly have time for a meal this morning." The butler stated. Ciel turned to his butler in annoyance. "We must get going if we are going to start." Ciel rolled his eyes and stood pushing his chair back a bit.

"How do you expect us to time travel?" Ciel asked as Sebastian and Ciel walked down to the main hall, Ella followed a few steps behind.

"Well we've abstained something that makes it able to time travel. We 'borrowed' it from the Reapers Hall." Sebastian explained that he basically stole the object from the Shinigami's hide away. As they entered the silver coated main hall of his manor Sebastian turned back at Ella. Ella held out her wrist showing off a thick blue bracelet with black edges and a red gem in the middle. "The Milemieun Bracelet breaks the time of whoever is wearing it into a slow cinematic record. From the record you may chose a moment and return to that time." Sebastian explained as Ella slipped it off of her wrist and stepped over to Ciel. She held up the bracelet about to put it on her master when she looked at the ground and hesitated.

"This doesn't belong to you, greedy human." She quietly said with that smoother tone. Ella slipped the accessory onto Ciel's left wrist. She stepped back looking up a bit with her normal innocent face.

"Close your eyes and chose your memory, think of that memory, and when you open your eyes you will be there. Ella and I will be hidden somewhere watching over you." Sebastian explained as Ciel closed his eyes last seeing Sebastian's smirk.

_Bardroy, where did you go?_

**Hint hint, on what hes doing first. CANT WAIT to post the chapter with Lizzy! Made me fangirl sqeal, but lets not rush things!**


	5. His Butler Hidden

Bardroy's Disappearance….

"You're going out again Bardroy?" Finnian complained as he watched Bardroy put on a simple brown jacket.

"Yeah, I've been busier than usual." Bardroy replies opening the door about to step out into the fall atmosphere.

"Mey won't be too happy about this." The orange hair boy replied.

"And I'm not." The woman with maroon hair and scratchy voice spoke stepping up to the two. "Bard do you really have to go?" Mey asked with plead in her eyes and heart. He kissed her goodbye before steeping out without a word. He couldn't bear to reason with her. Bard understood that he took this busy high class job by choice, there for knowing that he would have the con of traveling a lot.

It had been a day later at a local bed and breakfast when a mysterious maid entered his room just as he first opened his eyes to the new day.

"Good morning." The maid spoke looking over at the now awake Bardroy.

"Heh?" He said from the back of his throat in suspicion. The groggy feeling he got when waking up kept him from realizing a stranger had entered his room. He sat up to examine the maid, her long blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and perfect complexion. When his sight finally cleared he quickly saw the long blue dress and white dress cover that looked way to familiar. It was an exact replica of the maid's outfit his wife once wore when they were just co-workers. "What the!" It all hit him that a perfect stranger was in his room.

"Oh don't be frightened, I'm only a maid." The woman joked laughing a bit at his strange reaction, Bardroy taking a sigh of relief and standing from the bed. "Now would you please get dress so I can direct you down to breakfast sir." The main explained stepping towards the door. He had forgotten that he was first class and had a wakeup call for breakfast. The maid stepped out of the room with a slight giggle as she closed the door behind her.

A small moment later he stepped out into the hall dress in an actual dark blue business suit. It wasn't his style, but he couldn't walk into an important meeting dressed in jeans and a stained t-shirt.

"Why don't you look nice this morning." The maid complimented him in a sweet and slightly attractive voice. They began to walk down the hall, Bardroy not the least bit suspicious of her way to happy mood.

"Hey, where are we going?" He asked about five minutes later realizing he still wasn't downstairs in the main hall eating breakfast. She stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall that didn't match the others. She then turned and flashed him a bright smile.

"The 1st class room of course." She said opening up the door that had no light to it. Bard stepped into the room with a ton of suspicion.

"Then why is it so dark in here?" He asked, but she wasn't going to answer. He only heard a small chuckle from her that no longer sounded innocent as the door slowly closed. Bard rushed for the door suddenly not wanting to be there, but turning the knob wouldn't send him to freedom.

"Locked." He mumbled to himself ignoring the chuckling coming from the strange maid that led him here. "What do you want?" He simply asked knowing he wasn't going to get away from this easily.

"Why…. I'm just simply doing what my master has told me to do." The smooth woman's voice canceled her chuckling to answer the question.

Bardroy went completely silent before he could ask any more questions. He was never seen again.

Ciel opened his eyes standing in the main hall exactly where he was before, but this time Ella and Sebastian were nowhere to be found.

"Sebastian." He called out hoping to get a reply.

"You must not be seen by Mey Rin or Finnian." A voice that sounded exactly like Sebastian's spoke to Ciel. Ciel didn't hesitate when he heard Finnian and Bardroy's voice coming down the steps. Ciel hid behind a large plant place next to the manor entrance.

"You're really going out again Bardroy?" Finnian complained as he watched Bardroy put on a simple brown jacket.

"Yeah, I've been busier than usual." Bardroy replies opening the door about to step out into the fall atmosphere.

"Mey won't be too happy about this." The orange haired boy replied.

"Of course I won't be!" Mey said joining the two.

"I'll be back in two days, I promise!" Bardroy said cheerfully not knowing of his upcoming fate.

"You must stop Bardroy from going to that meeting at all costs." Sebastian spoke to him once more as Ciel watched Bardroy exit the manor. Mey Rin and Finnian headed for the stairs giving Ciel the advantage to slip out the door.

"Bardroy!" Ciel called out just load enough for Bard to hear him. Just as Bardroy began to turn back Ciel was suddenly pulled into the bushed.

A soft hand covered his mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Shhhhhhhh." The shush seemed to familiar. "Remember you're supposed to be dead, 'Master' Phantomhive." He jerked his head to see a woman with long blonde hair and chocolate eyes was forcibly holding him there. He wiggled and budged just enough to get her to releases him, but by the time he stood he was watch the carriage take Bardroy away. Ciel took a few steps of shame forward. _Does this mean I failed?_

He took a look back at the woman responsible for stopping him. He saw the old maids outfit that looked slightly familiar. After a second he realized it.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned the mysterious girl. After all, she technically is now responsible for his failure, which is responsible for Bard's death.

"I'm sorry, but I must be on my way. I have to kill a tycoon after all." The girl then took off running. Ciel tried his hardest to keep up, but she was ahead of him by a corner and lost him as soon as she could.

"What…" He couldn't finish the sentence for he was too busy gasping for air, Ciel never has been much of a runner. He dropped to his knees for support. "What happens now?" He panted, "Can I just start over?"

"I'm afraid not." His butler spoke from his left as Sebastian walked up to him.

"And why not?" Ciel sounded a bit stubborn as he still tried to catch his breath. Sebastian helped his master up on his feet.

"Because at this particular date, a young lady is facing a grim part of her life. So you're going to have to choose." Sebastian explained. At this very moment Ms. Elizabeth Middleford is dealing with a situation all her own. Ciel's eyes looked eager, though, he didn't just want to leave Bardroy to die.

_Lizzie…._

***TOTAL EXITMENT* CIELXLIZZIE FTW! Sorry this one took a bit two post, boo, but I had skool shtuff this week and crap like dat! :3**


	6. Mysterious Maid Deals and That Contract

"Ellie, hurry downstairs, your father has something to tell you." My mother's voice echoed into my room. I hopped out of bed and hurried down the steps. My mother's smiling face looked up at me as my black hair and purple night gown bounced with each step. I laughed with excitement, my little girl voice brought joy to my mom.

My name is Ellie Hamare, I am 6 years old and I'm the daughter of Gage Hamare the owner of a major tea company. I live in London and because this is England tea is a main necessity here, so my family is very wealthy.

"What is it mother?" I look up at her with my eyes open wide, though, she didn't seem as happy as before, this worried me. She puts her hand on my back and leads me towards the dining hall. Maroon and navy always ran through the halls, but the dining hall was covered with the two colors. They were total opposites but showed complete peace together on one wall. I walked into the room with the big table that I ate from every day. The entire staff was there, they didn't seem happy as they looked down at the ground. I had mixed feelings as I took a seat and looked around, everyone had their eyes hidden.

"Good morning Ellie." My father walked into the ground looking at me with a serious face.

"Good morning! Hey daddy, why does everyone look so sad?" I asked wanting the truth, and knowing my dad, I was going to get it.

"Listen, you're a big girl so you should understand this." He began to explain, he sounded ashamed.

"Mhmm." I nodded, still not completely understanding that something bad was about to happen.

"Daddy's business has been doing well, but we like to keep it this way, so I made a deal with someone." He continued to explain. "So you are going to live with these people and live a happy life while Daddy keeps the business at the top, will that be alright."

"Well…" I was upset, I didn't want to leave, but I wanted everyone to be happy. "Okay, anything to keep Daddy's business strong." I smiled up at him. To this day I wish I would have realized how selfish my father really was, he sold his own daughter for money.

My bags were packed and I was taken to a dark house on the edge of town. The ride there was quiet and awkward tension filled the air. I had many questions, but I was a 'good girl' and kept my silence. The house was cold and had a certain hollowness. My father had slipped a blind fold on me before I went inside, I wouldn't ask what it was for, maybe I was just scared.

"She doesn't look like much." I heard a man whisper. Everything was dark, I didn't know if it was the room or the blindfold. "But, maybe if when she is older."

"Surely we can't keep her here." A woman whispered

"No." Finally a woman with a smooth voice broke the whispering. I heard her dainty footsteps coming closer. I assumed it was her who harshly tilted my chin for a moment. I felt eyes examine m, I felt weird. "Age 14. Her age will be perfect then, her looks, everything, she is exactly what I'm looking for." I wasn't fond of these words, they were deciding my life.

"I don't think our money is worth her." The older woman replied. Everything was still very dark.

"But mom! She will be perfect! Have I ever been wrong?" The girl who proclaimed my age whined.

**And now back with regular scheduled Fanfiction….**

"So you're called Lizzie correct?" A girl with long blonde hair looked down at the younger girl that curled her blonde pigtails and had dazzling green eyes. A slight older Elizabeth stood in front of a stranger who wore an adorable and simple gray dress that complimented her long blonde hair. Lizzie had the thought that her hair would look better black.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Elizabeth dipped her dress at the strange that stood before her. She didn't seem as cheerful as she appeared.

"Is something the matter?" The woman asked, seeming more mysterious every second.

"No, nothing at all." The younger girl conjured a smile for her. When Elizabeth glanced away a mysterious smile shaped on the woman's face.

"Oh dear, you poor girl." She looked down at the taller girl. "I know about the boy." Lizzie had yet to look up, her fidgeting showed she was tearing up.

"Ciel!" She yelled out with tears dripping from her face. She burst out and wrapped her arms around the woman for comfort. "I still miss him so much!" She cried as the woman wrapped her arms around Lizzie.

"Oh, you've been throw s much."

"I want him back! I want Ciel back!" She cried still clinging to the woman she barely knew.

"You really would do anything to bring your darling Ciel back to life?" The woman broke away and smiled at her. Lizzie nodded, to teary to speak. "I think we can arrange something." The woman spoke holding back, and almost devilish, smirk. Elizabeth looked up with her eyes clearing. 'There is no way she could bring back Ciel, but could she?" She though a bit unsure, but the thought passed her at the thought of holding Ciel again. To see him smile, to see him alive and happy was something that crowded her dreams.

"Y-you can?"

"Why yes. There is a legend were people make contracts with demon in the exchange of a wish, have you heard of it?" The smirk began to show.

"Of course, I've heard rumors, but doesn't that mean you're a….." Lizzie's eye widened as she found the woman's true identity. Lizzie took a step back, unsure of what to think.

"Yes I'm a demon, but please don't run away." The girl replied, seeming innocent. Obviously Lizzie needs a more innocent approach. "You see I may look like this, but…" She began to shrink and her hair turned to an ash black, a midnight color that covered her head. The dress remained. "I'm really only a young girl." The demon's eyes shimmered with youth.

"Aren't you just adorable." Lizzie said quietly with a small smile. "Of course, I'll contract with you." Lizzie was too blinded to fully understand that she just made a deal with the devil, but how could she understand. The girl she contracted with seemed like a shy and innocent 14 year old girl who had much to look forward to in life.

"Thank you." The demon said as her eyes turn the unbelievable and magical red.

The adventure had only lasted a short while, a month later Elizabeth disappeared a day before her birthday. When her soul was taken, she thought she hadn't gotten her wish, but at the time Ciel was alive and well (for a demon anyways) so she had her wish all along.

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE FOR A WHILE! And I'm also sorry if this chapter threw you off track. I wanna take things slow. I'm just evil like that. So I wanna know if it's obvious who that mysterious demon that contracted Lizzie is. Poor Lizzie.**


	7. Mysterious Maid Sick Of Games

"Ciel!" Here we were again, seeing Lizzie cling to the stranger, but this time Ciel was on his way to her very home.

"So you're saying Lizzie made a contract with a demon, thinking I was dead!" Ciel said a bit shocked as they quickly walked in that direction. Ciel was running out of breath easily.

"Yes, the demon knew about you and tricked Lizzie into offering her soul." Sebastian explained as he stood beside his master. Seeing Ciel run and work so hard made him chuckle inside. Ciel's fists tightened at this, but also knew he was walking into a fight that was going to be hard to win.

"All I have to do is stop Lizzie from making the contract and I can save her, right?" Ciel slowed down and glanced at the demon butler.

"It won't be that simple young master. I can't touch that demon so getting Lizzie if she's already made the contract would be a bit difficult." Sebastian replied to the shorter boy as he looked a bit uneasy.

_What do you mean you can't touch the demon! Ridiculous. _Ciel kept his tiny stubborn thought inside his mind; he had no time to worry about that. The two finally reached the Manor which his fiancé lived.

"She is in the dining room." Sebastian said as if he had this all planned. Ciel didn't hesitate to burst through the doors. Nothing would stop him from getting to her.

He stood there….. Not a single word as he stood in the doorway of a dining hall. He saw the girl that was by Sebastian's side, the black hair and red eyes, the simple grey dress. There was no doubt, it was the same demon. Elizabeth turned her head at the sound of faded breath. Her eyes grew big at the sight of her beloved standing right there. The demon glanced at Ciel and smiled that expected demon's smile. Her hand slipped to the back of Lizzie's neck and she pushed a trigger that sent Lizzie to the ground unconscious.

"You're too late Phantomhive."

Back Then….

Years passed and I began to trust the woman that took me in. Her voice, smooth and persuasive, her looks, perfect and elegant. She called herself Bella, I name I loved way more than my one. Every day she would put my black hair in a fitting ponytail that she tied with a grey ribbon. Despite how loving she was, she always kept as much color as she could away from me. She said life would be dull, so why get our hopes up with color. I began to believe her and had forgotten about the maroon and gold that once covered the halls of my old home.

Before I knew it I was at the age I had feared since I met Bella. I was 14 and Bella began treating me like we were the same person. She had me copy her every move.

"You're at that age where you'll need to start straightening up. Everything you look at, try to think at it from my perspective. If you think and act like me, then things will work out just fine." She would say to me at least once a day. As the days passed I began to believe that this was true, but that question still ran through my mind. 'What was so special about this age?' My breasts had barely begun to develop, my voice changed pitch, and I grew every day, so what was the point? At this point I regret not understanding that the way I had been raised was wrong.

A month before my 15th birthday Bella acted very strange. She kept saying odd things and whispered with the maid that worked here. Around 2 pm she stepped into my room and harshly grabbed my arm with an odd smile on her face.

"Bella, what is going on?" I said with perfect grammar. Not trying to 'rudely' question her.

"You're perfect, so we shall keep you this way." This made me a tiny bit scared and very curious.

"Excuse me for sounding rude but, what?" I excused myself for asking again. We reached a dark room I had been told never to step into. "Why are we going to the forbidden room mistress?" I asked with a bit of my fear showing now as Bella began to open the door. Nothing but darkness, until a match was lit and a tiny bit of light showed a clothed table. The light lit only that far, it looked like an empty room with nothing but a table. Bella pulled me in front of her and pushed m towards the table.

"Sit Ellie." She sounded rude and sudden. She took a seat on the right side, while I took the chair on the left. I fixed the creases in my grey dress and sat neatly with my hands in my lap. Bella set her hand out on the table and the door suddenly closed. "Give me your hand." She ordered with her sweet tone. I gently set my hand in hers, exposing the back side of arm to the ceiling, if there was one. "Good." She now sounded mysterious as her other arm disappeared behind her back. "Now, these past years you've been a good girl so we are going to take things just as well." I nodded in reply to this, no knowing, but trusting. "We've decided to keep you this perfect forever, but something is missing first."

"What?" I questioned, I looked helpless and clueless. That's when I saw her hand raise. A shine came of the blade of familiar silver in her hand. I looked up at it and then back at her as she focused on my arm. She gripped it tightly so I couldn't pull away.

"Me." She said loudly as she swung that arm down and the knife entered the soft back of my arm. Blood rushed from my veins and out of my arm as she slowly ran the knife down my arm. The pain made every muscle in my body tight. My eyes had yet to leave hers as a hysterical laugh escaped her. "You see? You and I will become one!" She cheered as the knife reached my wrist. She pulled it out quickly and had it enter my hand. Blood exited my arm and the palm of my hand as she continued to laugh. "And then…" She said quieter as I began to pass out from the pain. "We'll get the demon who betrayed me." The pain was hard to deal so, as a normal and weak human would, I began to pass out for this pain. I was about to drop to the sound of the terrifying laughter when a disruptive knock made the woman turn her head. A blurred man's voice yelled and yelled. I think he said to "Open up the door" but I could barely hear.

"Uh?" I blunted from my lips as I used the last of my energy to turn my head.

"Shit." She slurred with a slight lisp as she released the knife from my palm and I dropped out of my chair and onto the floor.

"_**See this knife?" The trusted woman held a rare looking dagger with a blood carved design and curved edges instead of sharp.**_

"_**Mhmm! What is it for?" I smile cheerfully. Now it all looked normal. I even called her mother just a moment earlier. Now, together, we were a family, a small one, but a strong and trusting family.**_

"_**Someday this dagger will be used to connect to souls together forever, into one strong and healthy body." I was so naïve, I thought it was a metaphor.**_

Back To The Story…..

Ciel stood motionless. He had no word, because fear had filled him. _Is Lizzie… dead?_

"Well Sebastian, you tried so hard to get that soul." The smooth voice that haunted a little girl's dreams spoke to the demon butler.

"I can't say I'm not surprised." The butler replied with tightly gripped fists.

"Five times you've tried. When are you going to give up on him?"

"Ella?" Ciel finally spoke from his state of shock as he sat on his knees. The weak tone made the girl laugh.

"You weak excuse for a demon." She chuckled as she walked over to the boy and nudged him with her foot. The slight nudge sent the rest of his body to meet the marble floor.

"There is no need for harsh play, is there?" Sebastian stepped forward a bit.

"I believe there is. You see….. I've grown tired of this game." She put her hand on her hip with one foot placed on Ciel's side.

"Oh have you?"

"Yes I have." She put her hand to her chest in a small fist. "I want you now."

**MWHAHAHA! I HOPE YOU JUST HAD A "Wtf" MOMENT! XD**


End file.
